Harry Potter and the Heroes of Destiny
by platinumshadowdragon
Summary: Dumbledor is about to go to privit drive to drop off Harry when he receves a visit from six strangers.


Disclaimer

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

**Prologue**

**Unknown World, Unknown Location.**

In a slightly dark room sat a man at a desk in black and red robes, with a red dragon on the back, and a phoenix on the front. He wrote for what felt like hours at his desk, when his wife Lena walked in and asked if he was going to bed was when he realized how late he had been working. Before he could leave his office, a phoenix flashed in to the room with a letter.

_Dear Scythe_

_I'm writing to ask for help, and you're the only one that can._

_I need you to take care of a child that will one day be the most powerful being in all planes of existence. I need you to come get him, and three others that I have seen to have great potential, and can help the child. I will tell you more when you get here._

_Your brother_

_Pyrex _

_P.S. Start opening the portal at 10:00 A.M._

"I need you to get Shadow, Lokiana, and Dralack." Said Scythe as he wrote a quick reply and sent it away. "Tell them to start packing, were going to through the portal to Earth."

The next morning they all gathered in the dungeon. Scythe stepped forward and began to chant, ten minuets later, Lena began to chant, then Dralack, then Shadow and last but not least, Lokiana began to chant. After one hour a rift began to open and get wider and started looking like a black hole but with a picture of there destination. Then one by one they all stepped through, Scythe being the last...

**Earth, London, England, the Red Castle.**

After Pyrex sent his letter he went to bed to sleep before the portal opened. In the morning he went to the dungeons and waited. Fifty minutes later he began to chant for ten minutes while the rift that was forming got bigger till he could see his brother on the other side. Pyrex held the portal till everyone got through and stopped chanting and watched the portal close.

**Earth, Northern, Ireland.**

In a castle in Northern Ireland a group of people sat in an office discussing what just happened. Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort, but something amazing happened, when he tried to kill Harry Potter the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort. They were interrupted by the wards surrounding the castle; some one had breeched the wards. As the group made there way to the entrance hall they were greeted by six people.

The one in the front was about six foot tall covered head to toe in armor with a Phoenix on the front and a platinum dragon on the back. He carried a sword on his waist and a bow on his back. The two behind him were six foot three wearing red and black robes with a phoenix on the front and a gold dragon on the back with no visible weapons. The two behind them we six foot three, one was wiring a red robe under black half-plate armor with a phoenix on the front and a Bronze dragon on the back and an amulet around his neck with in the shape of a sun, he carried a mace attached to his waist. The other was in red and black robes with a phoenix on the front, and a silver dragon on the back carrying a quarter staff. The last person stood about four foot nothing wearing a cloak with a hood that covered her face with a phoenix on the front and a copper dragon on the back; she also appeared to have no weapons.

"Good evening" said the leader. "We have herd the prophecy of the chosen one and are here to make a proposal." Dumbledore stepped forward. "Who are you and how did you here of the prophecy, and what kind of proposal."

"Forgive me for my rudeness the two behind me are Lena and Shadow behind them are Pyrex and Dralack the one behind them is Lokiana and I am Scythe. We are members of the Order of Bahamut. We know of the prophecy because we have our own seers. As for the proposal, we are here to take care of Harry Potter."

"Were we are going he will not need protection, none with out invitation can visit let alone know were it is. We will also help with the war that is to come when the dark lord returns. I will give you two weeks to decide, till then we must take our leave."

A/N Well tell me what you think, it's my first fic ever.


End file.
